The Ride of a Life
by The Wishful Paradox
Summary: Rosalie never thought she would see him again. She really didn't want to. Now she feels like her past is haunting her. Little does she know that this is the ride of a life. AH. RxE, AxJ, ExB. R&R!


**Author's Note: Thanks for clicking on my story. I got this idea off a story promt and spent most of yesterday writing it. I don't have a beta other than my mom who has never seen this site so I hope the grammer is ok. Please review!**

**Everything belongs to SM. I asked her if she would give me just ONE page of twilight. She said go buy a copy at Wal-mart. I did. It's not the same... :C**

* * *

Rosalie climbed into a cab. She hated springtime. Ever since IT happened. She forced her thought away. Anyway, she told herself, it had been years and now she had a great life here in New York City.

"Where to?" the cabby asked. She knew that voice. This could not be happening. She looked up just as he did. Yeah, it was him. Emmett. " Wow, long time no see Rose." Last time she heard those words near him it had been from another person, but still it had scared her memory of him forever.

*Flashback: 2 years ago, Easter*

Rose had been dragged to her best friend Alice's parents Easter party. Alice's parent's were almost her own. Many people, in fact, mistook Alice's father to be Rosalie's uncle but it wasn't true.

"Do you see them?" Alice asked. She was only 4'11 and had to ask Rose to find their friends for her. Rose looked around, trying to find any of them.

"Wait, here comes Jasper." Alice said. Jasper was Rosalie's twin brother and was dating Alice. He led them to their group of friends at their own table.

"Hey Rose." Emmett said. He had been dating Rose for almost a year now. She said hi back and glanced at her other friends. Bella was Emmett's sister. At first Rose had disliked her to say the least, but now they were close friends. Sitting by Bella was Edward, Alice's brother. He and Bella had been together now for seven months and were nearly inseparable. To Rose's shock there was someone else at there table as well.

"Hiya, Rose. Long time no see." It was her ex-best friend, Holly. Back in grade school they had been like sisters. Then Holly had left Rosalie for a new girl who was then popular. Although the new girl soon fell from the schools graces, Holly had never looked back. In that one year she had captured her popularity for good. Soon after Rose had been confronted by Alice, who had stood up for her through the hard times and was the best friend Rose could have.

The bad thing was that she was also Holly's cousin. This meant that most holidays Rose had to see Holly. She had forgotten that she would be here today. Holly had spent last Christmas and the one before it in Paris with one of her new friend's family.

"Hello Holly. It's nice to see you." Lie, Rose thought. She sat down next to Emmett. Holly was on his other side. Rose picked up a conversation with Edward and Bella to try to distract herself from Holly.

"Rose, I'm going to go get a Coke. You want anything?" Emmett asked.

"Nope, I'm fine right now, but thanks anyway Em." Rosalie answered.

"I'll go with you Emmett." Holly piped in.

Rose thought of many rude things she could tell her then. Jasper shot her a look that held the clear meaning of, "Don't say anything. She will just use that against you." so she just kept quiet.

Long minutes pasted. Rose was starting to get a bad feeling.

"I'm going to go fine him." she said standing up.

"Do you want us to go with you." Alice said looking at Bella.

"No. You all just stay here. This wont take long." She walked through the crowds in the direction Emmett had gone. It didn't take long this long to fine Cokes.

She cut through another crowd of people and saw Emmett's curly brown hair in a corner with someone. Rose walked past a few more people and was just in time to see Holly to raise up and press her lips to Emmett's.

Rosalie froze. Emmett looked up and saw her standing there.

"Rosa-" he started.

"Don't even try." she screamed. That brought her friends over. Rose turned and ran towards her car. She could hear her brother yelling at Him. Oh where were her keys.

"Looking for these." Alice said as she walked around to the driver's seat. Rose sat down in the passenger's seat and broke down as Alice drove her home.

*End Flashback*

"Let me out of here, please." Rose said. She could hear her voice breaking. She had never gotten over Emmett and had moved to the city to leave the small town of Forks, Washington where she grew up far behind. Her past must be hunting her.

"Just let me give you a ride." Emmett said. His voice was better than she remembered.

"What makes you think I want a ride?" she hissed back. She just wanted to go home and curl into a ball on her bed now.

"Well Rose, you did call a cab. Most people want rides from cabs. Driving this cab is my job and well I'm guessing you want a ride." he said back. He still joked.

Rosalie sighed. "Just take me to 480 south Eastport."

"Wow, you are living it up here. Howed you manage to move here anyway?" he said.

"Alice and I opened up a clothing design business, as you would know if you would have showed for your own sister's wedding last month." she cut. He winced.

"Bella and I haven't been speaking. Eddie sent me a DVD. It's good, it's about you and Alice. Jasper out here too then?" Emmett said quietly. Bella had never said anything about Emmett after that day but Rose hadn't put any thought into it.

"Why would I tell you." she said. He winced again.

"I just want to know, Okay." he sounded hurt so she decided to tell him.

"Yeah, Jasper moved out here too. He lives outside the city a little ways. He's teaching History at a community collage. Alice says it would be so much easier on her if he would just move into the city." she said, still sharply but not as unfriendly. He wouldn't hurt her again.

"Alice isn't living with him?" he asked shocked.

"No, we are roommates. She drives out there a lot." Rose said. She just saw her street sign.

"Rose, can we talk again. I really jus-" she cut him off.

"Don't…" She tossed his pay into the seat beside him and left the car.

Rosalie climbed the stairs into her and Alice's flat. It was on the 3rd floor and had a wonderful view of the city. Most of the western wall was windows. They had a couch that faced them, which now held her brother and Alice. They took one look at her and knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Alice asked. She and Jasper moved so that there was more room on the couch.

"I, I… I saw…" Rosalie broke down into tears. Alice waved Jasper over to the freezer. He grabbed the ice cream and two spoons. Handing one of the spoons to Alice and handing the other and ice cream to Rose.

"Who did you see Rose?" he asked softly.

Tears still rolled down Rosalie's face as she stuffed a huge spoonful of mint ice cream into her mouth. " Emmett." she croaked.

"What!!!" Alice screeched. Jasper had to hold her down. Rose guessed she wanted to go out and kill him. "How did he find you? Tell me, how?"

"He drives a cab." Jasper said quietly looking at the floor. He grabbed Alice's spoon and ate a bite of ice cream while Alice was yelling words about Emmett that Rose didn't know Alice knew.

"How did you know anyway." Alice directed at Jasper this time. Her dark eyes narrowed. Not good.

"Err, Edward told me. He found out from his father-in-law. I swear I haven't talked to him." Jasper said eating more ice cream.

Rosalie sat back and, much to everyone's surprise, laughed. Two pairs of eyes questioned her sanity. Tears were still flowing and it made her look quiet mad.

"Sorry, sorry. You two just look so funny." she then broke into sobs again. "I should still be with him. It's not fair he did this to me. I don't know. I think I still love him in a weird twisted way. He broke my heart. He cheated on me, and when I tried to move on, this!"

Alice sat beside her again and took the spoon away from Jasper. Rose lay her head on Alice and cried.

*Late that night*

Deep in sleep, Rosalie heard the doorbell ring. She remembered falling asleep on Alice's shoulder but now she was in her own bed on top of the sheets and still in her clothes from the day before. Jasper must have put her here.

The doorbell rang again. Rose swung her legs out of the bed and dragged herself towards the door. Jasper was on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Doorbell." he muttered as if they were still kids before they moved to Forks from Texas. It was the only other house they had lived in with a doorbell and whenever it had rang he had said that. He must have retained the habit.

The doorbell rang again. Rosalie walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. Emmett was looking back. Jasper came up behind her and pushed her out of the way so he could see.

"ALICE" he yelled over his shoulder. He opened the door.

"Hey Jazzy. Can I please speak to your wonderful sister. I understand that this is her house." he sounded as if he wanted to seem formal but it still came out jokingly. His eyes got huge when he saw they expression in both Jasper's and the newly woken Alice's eyes.

"Rose, go to your room." Alice said calmly.

"Nope. I'm talking to him. I want to get it though his thick scull that I never want to see him again." she said as she pulled Emmett through the house to the kitchen. She could hear Alice and Jasper making a scramble to the closed door.

"What do you want." Rose said. Her voice ice.

"I didn't kiss her." was all he said.

"I saw you." Rosalie hissed.

"She threw herself at me Rose. She wanted to get at you I suppose. When we went to get drinks she started to complain about you and I was over there with her kindly telling her to butt out." Emmett said. His eyes were wide with honesty. False honesty, Rose forced herself to believe.

"Why would you do this to me Em? You know what she did to me, why I hate her." Rosalie said quietly.

"I didn't want to hurt you! I tried telling you this so many times. Rose, believe me!" Emmett thundered.

"Just tell me why you kissed her." Rose said with no emotion.

"Rose, I didn't want to. She kissed me. Please Rosalie. I love you." tears shined in his eyes.

He's lying to you. It has to be. Rose walked out of the room. Alice and Jasper had been at the door.

"Get him out." was all she said as she walked into her room and started crying into a pillow.

*The next week as Rose is leaving her work*

A taxi pulled to the curb and Rose climbed in.

"Where to."

No way. "Emmett."

He sighed. "Do you want me to pull over." He seemed tired. Sad. It didn't fit him.

"No." He seemed shocked. She had been thinking, this past week, about him a lot. What he had said could have held some truth. He was normally so brave. When he was talking to her he had seemed weak. Open. Truthful.

"Why?" he asked. "What changed?"

"Emmett, I have been asking myself those questions for the last two years. The truth is I still don't have an answer."

"That's just great." He replied. They rode quietly for a while until he pulled up in front of her house.

"I believe you." she said simply.

"What?" Emmett boomed.

"I believe what you said. I want to give you another chance." she said again.

He laughed. It was so him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

She knew she would look back on those two years they spent apart and see them in a new way. They would be seen as the ride of a life, and it wasn't over yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think? Yeah I understand that. Maybe you should REVIEW so I don't have to take the word of my computer. Sometimes he is mean. Review!!!! You don't even have to sign in just REVIEW. I will give you a huge cookie. Wait. My computer says that he ate them all. Darn.**


End file.
